


Backseat Serenade

by banshee_in_the_dark



Series: Lazy Lover Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jeep Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carpooling and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again! Can you believe there are five parts now in this series? I can't! But the best part is there is no end in sight so Stydia's smutty adventures shall continue :)
> 
> You guys really liked Kira last chapter SO I gave you a little more of that. Enjoy dearests!

Stiles throws the Jeep in park at the end of the driveway and shoots Lydia a quick text telling her he’s there. He looks through the windshield and sees a flicker of motion behind her curtains. His lips curl up as he imagines her in a whirlwind, putting the final touches on her makeup, gathering her things in her bag and smooching Prada goodbye. One day he’s gonna tell that girl he loves her, preferably when he knows she’ll say it back.

Moments later, her front door opens and Lydia kisses her mom on the cheek before practically skipping down the [brick](http://stydia-fanfics.tumblr.com/post/85811959110/backseat-serenade#) paved path. Ms. Martin waves from the door and Stiles gestures back, smiling, and covertly appreciating the way the hem of the dress Lydia is wearing bounces as she makes her way towards him, teasing her thighs and revealing miles of smooth, perfect legs and a fleeting flash of white panties.

She’s wearing a dark pink number today, with a heart-shaped neckline, fitted at the waist and with a full skirt. Her arms and shoulders are covered from her elbows up to her neck in black lace and Stiles can’t help but smirk smugly when it hits him  _why_  she picked this particular dress to wear.

Lydia hops in the Jeep, shutting the door carefully behind her and they meet halfway for a good morning kiss.

“Hi,” she says against his lips and he grins like an idiot, leaning forward and deepening the kiss extracting a breathless little laugh from Lydia. “My mom is watching.”

That she was. He sneaks a glance at Ms. Martin, taking in her wringing hands and anxious expression as she watches them together. “I thought she liked me,” he says absentmindedly as he pulls away from the curb.

“She does,” Lydia assures him moving around as much as her seatbelt allows her until she’s facing him sideways as he drives. “She’s just afraid you’ll knock me up and I’ll have to sacrifice my college education to raise our little bastards while attending community college.”

“She’s got nothing to worry about,” Stiles offers without missing a beat. “Berkeley’s childcare program is sick. The kids will love it there.”

She snorts and rolls her eyes but he can see the subtle tightening of her lips as she struggles to hold back her laughter. He is hilarious.

He licks his lips idly, raking his teeth over the bottom one and remembering vividly the taste of her pussy. He’s been doing this a lot since yesterday, as if trying to exact every last bit of her flavor that might cling to his lips. There’s nothing there really, not anymore, but the memory lingers and he aches for the chance to taste her again. He doubts Lydia will object to that.

Stiles has to admit he’s pretty happy with himself. Having had a crush on Lydia from such a young age means he has had quite a few years to fantasize about what he’d like to do to her if she ever reciprocated his feelings and it comes a point after staying up at all hours at night watching porn where you just pick up a few tricks even if you don’t get to, you know, put them into practice. Also, if there’s one thing he’s good at it’s research. This is the girl he girl he loves, there’s no way in hell he wasn’t gonna do anything in his power to learn how to make her feel good if she ever gave him the chance.

“How long till we get to the school?” Lydia queries innocently, fingering the seatbelt buckle.

Stiles turns around the corner and glances at her with a quirked brow. “Uh, ten minutes? We’ll make it in time. Promise.”

“We’ll see about that,” she quips, smirking.

He sees her unbuckle her seatbelt out of the corner of his eye. The warning to put it back on dies on his throat as Lydia slides down the seat until she’s kneeling on the floor. “Wha- what are you doing?” he stammers, jerking away involuntarily as her hand reaches and flicks open the button of his jeans and efficiently undoes his fly.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she looks up to him with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. Her soft fingers travel beneath his boxer and pull out his cock.

The contact makes him jump, an opportunity she takes great advantage of by lowering his jeans and boxers until her access to him is unrestricted, and the Jeep skives abruptly to the left and narrowly misses the car passing by them.

“Jesus Lydia you’re gonna get us killed!” he takes firm control of the wheel and shakes his leg trying to disentangle Lydia off him but his efforts go unnoticed.

She lightly traces her fingers along his length and her tongue darts out to wet her lips. He’s already hard as rock (to be honest, he’s been halfway there since he saw her bounce down the driveway and he thought he caught a glimpse of her panties) and the groan that escapes him at the sight of Lydia so close to his cock, touching him, her breath whispering against the sensitive skin, is beyond a shadow doubt the most embarrassing sound he’s ever made.

“Stiles you’re an excellent driver,” Lydia says nonchalantly, her small hand firmly circling his girth. “Focus. I don’t want to be late and I’d rather we make it there in one piece.”

With that she takes a tentative lick at his tip. A faint blush spreads across her cheeks and she moans low on her throat before drawing the head of Stiles cock in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

_She’s gonna fucking kill me._

He watches as she gradually takes more of his length into her mouth, bathing him with soft, determined swipes of her tongue, before his eyes snap back to the road just in time to stop at a red light. On the next lane over, an elderly couple in a minivan nod at him kindly (he’s the Sheriff’s kid everybody knows him around town) completely unaware that his girlfriend is currently fellating him to an early grave.

He loses his white-knuckled grip on the wheel and waves minutely, awkwardly, trying to keep his cool until Lydia draws back and fucking scrapes her teeth over him, carefully, making his hips jerk upward of his accord and hitting the back of his head against the headrest.

“Lydia,” he pants pushing the gas as soon as the light changes and taking the much less frequented road out of the town that takes them straight to the school.

Lydia bobs her head, taking shallow breaths through her nose that tickle Stiles’ crotch. She takes as much of him as possible and sucks as hard as she can.

“Holy shit,” he groans making sure the road is clear before looking down her and reaching out a hand to guide her movements (not that she needs any help), cupping the back of her neck and tangling his fingers in her hair. She settles a rhythm easily, taking his cock inch by inch until he touches the back of her throat, feeling her walls tremble around him suppressing her gag reflex, then drawing back slowly and sucking him for all he’s worth.

He feels the Jeep skive to the right slightly so he adjusts the stirring wheel and takes a quick glance at the empty expanse of road before them, with the school looming in the distance, before gluing his eyes back on Lydia. Her lips stretch to capacity around his shaft, and she’s squirming and rubbing her thighs together restlessly as she works him over. She releases him from the warm confines of her mouth and he whimpers, curving her mouth into a cocky little smirk as she takes him firmly in hand, stroking up and down as she swirls her tongue around his head and rolls his balls with her other hand.

Stiles thrashes on his seat as Lydia clasps the bulbous head of his cock between her lips and sucks hard. “Lydia,” he warns, tapping her head slightly letting her know he is close and she should let him go.

Instead, she takes him fully inside again swallowing and moaning around him as her deft fingers press hard behind his balls and he is gone. He jerks and thrusts all the way inside her mouth, mindlessly, his eyes shutting involuntarily as a stream of groans laced with curses fall from his lips and reverberate in the cabin of the Jeep. He comes long and hard as Lydia swallows convulsively around his cock, sucking him more gently as he grows soft and lathering him with careful strokes of her tongue, cleaning him, once he plops out of her mouth and into the safe nest of her warm hands.

Part of Stiles, possibly the part that cares about surviving and such, takes the Jeep off the road and parks precariously by some trees. With shaking hands, Stiles pulls Lydia up until she’s straddling him. He buries his face in her neck, breathing her in, his hands rubbing soothing circles around her back before they settle on the curve of her thighs. She shudders against him and he can feel quite patently the wetness seeping through her panties and the heat of her pussy against his spent shaft.

He brushes his hands underneath her skirt, one settling on the curve of her pert ass and the other slipping inside her drenched panties. He kisses the delicate line of her collarbone and neck covered by the black lace where he left his mark when they made love just two days ago. He tilts his head up and their lips meet in a sweet, chaste kiss that belies the frantic working of his fingers, slipping inside her tight sheath and curling up just the way she likes. Lydia moans against him, bites him sharply, as his thumb presses hard against her clit and he encourages her to ride his fingers.

Stiles takes her mouth in an assault, swallowing her moans and whimpers as she rubs her pussy hard on his hand and clings to his neck desperately. Finally, after he presses inside her on the spot he knows makes her see starts, she comes squeezing his fingers in a tight vine as a rush of wetness bathes his hand.

He gently removes his fingers eliciting a whine from Lydia. She snuggles closer to him peppering kisses across his cheek and neck, following the line of his moles. He sighs contentedly, hugs her and rests his head over hers, happy to lay there with her for a bit while they catch their breath. Being on time for first period is the farthest thing from him mind.

He opens his eyes lazily and looks through the driver’s window expecting to find nothing but empty road and the edge of the preserve at the other side of the lane.

Instead, he is greeted to the unwelcome sight of Scott on his dirt-bike with Kira, both wearing identical shocked expressions, eyes wide as saucers and jawlines hanging somewhere in the vicinity of their knees. Lydia’s head is luckily turned to the other side so she is blissfully unaware of their unexpected spectators and Stiles intends to keep it that way. He silently mouths Scott to go away and waves them off with his hand, the same hand he used to make Lydia come and he can tell Kira and Scott realize this too because Kira looks horrified and pointedly looks away and Scott blushes red like a tomato and takes off in a second, nearly falling off the bike and taking Kira with him.

The sound of the engine startles Lydia and she moves against him, tilting her head up to gaze at him through heavy lids. Stiles’ heart clenches in his chest and he grins touching his forehead to hers.

One day he’s going to tell her he loves her, and he has a feeling that day is not too far away.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you guys think? I love hearing your thoughts!


End file.
